PROJECT SUMMARY The objective of this application is to highlight the San Diego Pelvic Floor Consortium (SDPFC) site qualifications to continue in the next cycle of the Pelvic Floor Disorders Network (PFDN). The success of the SDPFC in the PFDN has largely been due to our proven two-site model, which combines the strength of a tertiary academic medical center (University of California San Diego ? UCSD) and a large volume community based health maintenance organization (Kaiser Permanente San Diego ? Kaiser). Our site has contributed meaningfully over the past two cycles by designing and selecting cutting edge clinical trials ideally suited to this multi-centered, multi-disciplinary research network. We intend to continue to foster novel research ideas and work collaboratively with the other clinical sites and the data-coordinating center to refine studies ideally suited to clinical trials requiring large-scales and diverse populations. We boast a history of successful concept development, experience in survey development and refinement, successful implementation and recruitment for large-scale clinical trials, extensive experience in implementation of randomized trials of behavioral and surgical interventions, and maintaining high retention rates and quality data. The 12 members of the SDPFC are a diverse group of urogynecologists and urologists with the depth and breadth of scientific and clinical expertise necessary for the PFDN to continue advancing the field of Female Pelvic Medicine & Reconstructive Surgery. Additionally, our site has a well-established research institution, funded by the NIH sponsored Clinical & Translational Science Award, with the full spectrum of resources and personnel available to conduct basic science, translational, epidemiologic, behavioral, and clinical research across a diverse racial/ethnic community. Our team has a strong history of collaboration in multicenter research and extensive track record in successful recruitment for the full spectrum of research possibilities for this network. The SDPFC is poised to continue to recruit subjects into existing and upcoming trials at the highest levels. We feel that the intellectual contributions, leadership experience, diversity and experience in collaborative research projects makes the SDPFC ideal for this network.